Brutal Bond
by ElijahJessGodric
Summary: A girl has had the worst start in life and has now been forced to partake in a vampire's punishment of being turned into a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr Northman you have been accused of selling V" The Magister said in a bored tone as his eyes wondered over the crowd that fuelled his love, once the punishment began.

Stood in front of him was a male vampire who stood over 6 ft tall, with blonde hair and a muscular body. He was truly a Viking.

"I have Magister" Mr Northman said void of emotion. Quite a few vampires in the crowd move away from him from fear at the authority that came off him. Of course it did he was a thousand year old vampire.

"The evidence is not even fill proof!" A female vampire suddenly said sounding very loud in the deadly silence that surrounded the junk yard.

"Pamela!" The blonde vampire said almost growling. The female vampire ducked her head making the almost light enough to be brown hair to fall down in front of her, hiding the hard and strong high cheek bones showing how she was related to the blonde vampire in blood.

"Even so, I cannot let this act go unpunished...isn't that fair" The Magister said calling upon his followers who all cheered and whistled in agreement much to the blonde vampires annoyance.

"It is settled then, because of your age Mr Northman I believe you should know how to take care of your blood. Therefore you are to make a new progeny..." The Magister said. The blonde vampires head shot up showing emotion for the first time. Anger first was shown which then dulled down to other emotions that were quickly covered.

"A new child" Mr Northman said as if it was a causal conversation.

"Yes...Bring her! "The Magister called.

...

I breathed heavily trying to not scream out in agony as I felt my head,hip and many countless places that throbbed with pain. I heard hear his footsteps as he stumbled down the stairs to pass out on the sofa in front of the TV with a beer in his hand. He had come home drunk after work like he always did. But apparently I looked like her more than I normally do with my hair up. I was never allowed my hair up in his presences and he came home earlier than normal.

I slowly pushed myself up and slowly made my way down the stairs knowing that he would have trashed the place before he passed out. Before I even reached the bottom I could see the broken glass and rubbish where he had obvious thrown the bin around.

It was at least 3 in the morning now so I couldn't hover, I had to do all by hand. I groaned quietly and began picking up glass and rubbish and by the end of it my hands were covered in tiny scratches. I hissed slight but picked up the rubbish bag placing it outside. I could feel something watching me. I turned my head trembling and that's when the front door slammed shut. My eyes widened. What if it woke him? I whined slightly to myself running towards the door and just as I was at the door the door flung open to see my father was raving.

I was dead. I knew I was and it didn't faze me as much as I would of thought. He grabbed the front of my top picking me up which was very easy as he never gave me food and through me down the hallway after he'd shut the door. I grunted hitting the floor and rolling to stop the impact being so hard. It still hurt like hell though.

"I worked all day slaving away to keep a roof over your head and you won't let me sleep!" He yelled at me walking down the hallway towards me. I instantly scrambled up and ran into the living room trying to avoid him. He was a lot fast than me I barely got a few steps from not having the strength to hold myself up.

"Ungrateful..." My father shouted at me. Yes my father. My father beat me.

He stopped his insult and I looked up to see a man was holding the back of my father neck. I hated my father but I wouldn't wish death on him.

"Tut tut and I thought fathers were meant to like their children" The man said before his hand suddenly came into view through my father's chest. I gaped completely silent in shock terror. I didn't know what to believe. I began to scramble back when the man pulled my father's heart out of his chest on the way out.

"Oh come on love, you should be thanking me and you will be soon" The man said before he suddenly was standing in front of me. I instantly pulled my legs away from him trying to make sure he didn't touch me.

He was a vampire if my farther could do this to me what could this man do.

Was the last thing I thought before I felt a very painful nudge in the head and I was out like a light..

...

I had been in a basement of some kind for the last couple of days. They didn't feed me or even touch me. Just kept me in a room. I heard people outside the room often speaking about random things but also about cases. I instantly thought I was in some sort of police station or court. But I was taken by vampires so I must be in a secret organisation being kept for food.

I laid my head lazily against the wall as all I had to do was sleep. I sighed getting up not want to sleep again. I moved towards the stairs and listened wondering if I had a conversation I could listen to, to entertain myself. After listening for a hole 30 seconds I heard nothing. I slowly made my way up the stairs of the basement hope beginning to fill me. Could I escape?

I got to the top step and shakily reached for the handle in wonderment. I turned the handle expecting it to lock half way round but it released. They left it unlocked? I opened the door looking around before slowly moving out and go down a few corridors. It looked like an abandoned garage from all the random tools laying about and posters about cars. I walked into a room with a smashed up and instantly went looking for Silver. I picked up a huge Spanner before finding silver wire.

I looked around before I began to find an exit but that when I locked eyes with a woman. Her fangs dropped and she suddenly raced towards me. I swung the spanner with my eyes closed hopeful and I soon heard the bang. I opened my eyes quickly waiting for the next attack to see her down. The whole left side of her face was badly burned from the silver. I felt kind of bad but she was going to kill me. I knew it.

I made me way around the building trying to find an exit but kept getting distracted by cheers and whistles. Like there was a lot of people here they instantly made me freeze up in fear or hide.

I so far had injured three vampires but I did have a black eye forming as well as cuts and bruising up my arms. I leant against the wall breathing hard as I heard the vampire I was had just hit drop to the ground out cold.

"Where is she?!" I heard shouted. It ran right through me shocking me making me jump. The voice held full authority instantly reminding me of my father. My eyes watered and I trembled from fear. I was instantly on more alert. Were they talking about me? I quickly looked down a new corridor I hadn't been down.

"How could you lose a human girl?" I heard screamed. I knew for sure they were talking about me now. I spotted a door at the end of the corridor and quickly made my way down it as quiet as I could. I could hear more talking but it was muffled as my heartbeat got louder in my ears. I made it to the door and had just made it out when a vampire appeared in front of me.

I gasped quickly swinging and hitting him in the face. But this man he was huge it didn't affect him like the others. He didn't get knocked unconscious but he was badly burn like the rest. He grabbed the spanner and through it behind him.

"You're going to regret that" He said suddenly reaching towards me. I flinched trying to move backwards but he grabbed the front of my top fling me over onto his shoulder. I trembled as his arm touched my legs. I instantly kicked and beat his chest but he just laughed at me and it wasn't until he was walking for minute did I remember the wire silver I had.

I quickly lifted my body off his shoulder as he held me up as adrenaline ran through me. I wrapped it around his throat twisting tight. I had an instantly reaction as let go of my legs and dropped me. I quickly righted myself landing on my feet still holding the wire as he coughed and wheezed.

That's when I noticed we wasn't alone. There must have been a good hundred eyes staring at me and they were all vampires. I trembled still holding the wire. I looked around as nobody moved but watched. I then caught the eyes of a very tall blonde haired vampire. He watched me curiously. Shouldn't he hate me? I was trying to choke one of his kind. Vampire began to hiss and growl.

"Jake!" A woman shouted coming towards us pushing through the crowd. My eyes widened and I gripped it tighter and the vampire in my hold groaned. All you hear is his skin almost cooking like bacon

"Stop!" The man who I was choking said and the woman stopped and glared at me. Her hands were in tight fists. I looked around waiting to see the eyes of my murder but no-one moved, but someone did laugh.

I instantly turned my gaze to a man who sat in a throne on top of a pickup truck. He was an old looking vampire. His hair was grey but he looked like the men who tried to rape girls in alley ways, like my father. I shivered.

"Quite the brave human or foolish if you think taking down one vampire.." The vampire said standing up now walking closer to me whilst still on the truck. A vampire suddenly run up to him and began whispering in his ear.

"5 vampires?" The man said loudly. Whispers began happening around me. I warily looked around me and caught the eyes of the blonde vamp again to see he was looking smug almost proud. He was confusing me. How was this amusing to him? Why would he be looking at me proud he doesn't know me?

The grey haired man clears his throat making the whispering to instantly quieten. I instantly turned back to the man who seemed to be in charge of this place. I had pissed him off. I was dead. Not like I thought any different. It would be either by my father or them.

"I would of thought someone like you would be hiding wanting mummy cause you were so scared" He mocked me and the vampire laughed and jeered. I tighten the wire making the man whose life I held in my hands choke. The woman who had been glaring at me this whole time growled. I jumped tightening my hold on the wire. The minute I let go I would be ripped away from him and my death will come.

"Janet!" A quick command she was backing down by the old man. I looked back at him. I could feel myself being watched the whole time by the blonde vampire who seemed to have taken interest with me. Could I take much more? I could feel my whole body shaking from exhaustion. Should I let go? Could I take any more of life?

"Janet here is very attached the vampire you're holding there, let him go. We will let you go" He said with a straight face. I knew better. Why would I be brought here for him to let me go? For me to attack 5 vampires and nearly kill another why would that go unpunished?

I looked at the girl vampire that was still glaring at me. I admired her for her determination I thought sarcastically. If I killed him I knew the minute his body hit the ground she would kill me. Then I would feel the sweet blissfulness of feeling blank. I could feel my eyes watering as my poker face fell.

"Honesty is not suited to you... you think I'm stupid but I'd rather you not talk to me like one" I said looking straight at him to see his face change slightly to shock before I yanked my hands in opposite directions. Because of the silver being constantly pressured into his skin it sunk the bone softening it. His head came straight off.

The reaction was instantly. Growls, hisses and running noises instantly hit my ears. I had enough time to see the disbelief on the old man's face and to see the he looked impressed. I was suddenly hit to the ground and punched in the stomach once before she was pulled roughly off me. I watched as two male vampires pulled her off and disappeared with her before the vampire that kidnapped me appeared. He smirked and before I could react grabbed my hair lifting me up. I grunted as the searing pain ran through me.

"Put on quite the show darling" He whispered before he dragged me towards the middle of the area between the old man and the blonde vampire. What was going on here before I arrived? Why was I even here? The vampire that held me disappeared and I looked up to old man to see him smirking down at me.

"Hmm yes we chose this one especially for you through her documents, completely different know but oh well..." He rambled slightly to himself. I hissed in pain when I pushed myself up to kneel.

"My punishment Magister?" The blonde vampire spoke. I would have swooned if I had met him in a different life at his voice. Magister? What was this place? Punishment? What did he do and why was I involved?

"Since you the proof is not completely full proof you are to turn to this girl into a vampire" The so called Magister said. That's when my blood ran cold. Fear completely filled me. I didn't want this! I wanted to die not live longer. I turned my head to the blonde vampire to see him looking up to the Magister with anger.

He then looked down at me and my eyes widened when we locked eye. He looked down at me with remorse.

"You are to start to turn her here. One of my followers will follow you to ground, once you are both buried he will report back to me" The Magister said like it was a causal conversation. Tears began to full now as I heard him speak. I couldn't believe it. I never removed my gaze from the blonde vampire. He would turn me whether I wanted to or not.

"Start now I'm growing impatient!" The Magister said making me jump but got the vampire moving. I quickly began shuffling backwards shaking my head. He suddenly raced forward into a blur and he was now kneeling in front of me, still towering over me. He watched my face for a few seconds before his hands came towards me. I whimpered flinching back while closing my eyes. But I didn't feel the sting on my cheek as I normally did.

I suddenly felt arms going around me and pulling me towards him. I tried not to but this was a vampire were talking about. I struggled in his lap as he held my body and arms in place with one arm but there was still room for movement. He touched my face touching the bruises and cuts even when I kept flinching and turning my head away.

" Mr Northman!" The Magister said annoyed. This so called Mr. Northman sighed. He moved my hair and began to lean down. This was it he was going to turn me.

" No" I said my voice sounding panicked. But he kept leaning down and I soon felt his lips at my neck. I could see vampires leaning forward waiting for him to bite me as if watching an animal in a zoo.

"I'm sorry" I heard very quietly before his fangs were buried deep in my neck. I screamed at how roughly he did it. Vampires began to cheer and whistle but I struggled and cried until I began to feel light headed.

"Please" I cried out again as I closed my eyes beginning to lose feeling of my body. As soon as this happened I thought I was finally going to die until something was being shoved in my mouth. A wrist. He was giving me his blood to turn him. I tried to turn my head but I didn't have much luck as he just followed my movement.

"We have a new vampire!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black..

...

I woke quickly as if waking up from a nightmare but I couldn't see anything. Where was I moved my hand and all I could feel is dirt. I was jolted out of my thoughts by something moving next to me but going upwards? I felt like there was fog over my brain stopping me from thinking properly.

Wait. Dirt? I had been buried alive. I panicked then and began to dig my way out. I gripped the side and pushed myself out. It was night I could instantly tell but I could see a lot better now. That's when I heard someone breathe behind me. I froze. I slowly turned around on my knees to see the blonde vampire. It took me a few seconds to react but I did and jumped up to my feet.

The vampire was instantly standing a few feet from me. I in return instantly ducked my head whimpering wating for him to attack me. He didn't move. My bodys shook as I stood there as I tried to take in all the scents I would normally smell were much stronger, but more in detail. I could hear birds flapping their wings above me. A tree rustle. A footstep.

Footstep?

My gaze shot up from the ground to in front of me to see the blonde vampire stepping towards me. I made a noise of protest quickly stepping backwards his reply to that was a sigh looking down at me since he was so tall. I tried not to look into his eyes as much as possible.

"My name is Eric, I turned you" Eric said. I could see his hand twitching. He wanted to hit me then it moved. I squealed out covering my face with my arms.

"I'm sorry, Please don't hit me!" I cried out curly my arms tight around my head waiting for the hits, but instead, I heard a growl. I tensed but I couldn't hear any movement. I slowly began to untighten my hold that my arms had around my head. Eric came into sight, he looked angry but upset also a tad of guilt.

"I would never hit you or touch you in any way you don't like" Eric said looking at me before at the ground. My arms were now back down at my sides as I watched him.

"You won't hurt me?" I asked quietly. I sounded like a broken child in certain ways I was. His gaze instantly came back up to mine and he shook his head before replying.

"Never" He said in a very strong voice. I nodded slightly. Not that I trusted what he said it was just to calm myself not that I would relax with him around. He then laughed to himself quietly but it was far from being joyful from when I heard children running up and down the street.

"You don't trust me..." He stated. Not a question, stated. He knew I didn't, was it that obvious.

"Of course you wouldn't..." He said to himself again. I didn't think he knows he was saying this out loud and not only in his head. I watched him curiously for a moment before I shook my head. I had to get away from this man, he was dangerous just like every man is.

"We have a bond you and me because I changed you, meaning I can feel every emotion you have while you can feel mine" Eric said speaking to me now as his eyes wandered over my face. I moved my hands to hug myself for comfort as I listened. Once he finished he looked at me for a response. I slowly nodded.

"You are my second progeny, a woman called Pamela, you will meet here when we reach home" Eric said taking a step forward. I watched him not making any movement. He didn't show any signs of attack at the moment. But I was on high alert. It could change like the weather.

"Home?" I asked confused. He wanted to take me where? Didn't I have a choice?

"Yes you will be coming with me to Shreveport where I live "Eric said pulling a phone out of his pocket. I followed the movement.

"Go with you" I said backing up slightly. I was taken from a home that I was forced into for another one. Wouldn't death be sweeter?

"Yes your my progeny, your my responsibility" He said not looking up from his phone as he typed. I was his responsibility? I wasn't a child.

Not much longer I thought numbly. Death was something I had thought about a lot in the past year as my father beat me.

"What do you mean by that?" Eric suddenly said taking a few steps towards me looking angry. Almost upset but I instantly discarded the thought. I made a noise of protest backing up slightly but he just took another step. If he wanted to he could reach out and grabbed me and that terrified me. I looked at him confused.

"Not much long what the hell is that meant to mean? "He said searching my face for something. I stared back blankly.

"What have I got to live for?" I whispered before I ran. I made it into the forest surrounding us a few steps before Eric appeared in front of me. He looked beyond angry as I watched as his hands turned into tight fists.

"You plan to kill yourself, is that it?" Eric said looking down at me. I hesitated in looking at him. Why did he care if I did or not, he doesn't even know me.

"You don't even know me" I said so quietly I'd be surprised he would hear me. But he was a vampire of course he would. He was suddenly standing inches from me forcing me to look up to him backing away. But he didn't give me the chance to do so. He span me around so I was up against his chest. Fear ran through me just like it did every day of my life.

"If you think I'm going to let you do that your mistaken" Eric said sounding very firm and protective? No I was imagining things. It was like he was made of stone I found a great difficulty in even getting his arms easing up on his old around me.

"Let me go!" I cried out scared of what he was planning to do. He can't stop me!

"Your mine" I heard said fiercely into my ear. I trembled at the voice.

What was he going to do to me?

...

Thank you for reading!

Comment if you want me to carry on, you can even give me suggestions on what you want to happen and I'll take them into consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

He had carried me as he walked through to the woods even though I put up a fight. I had no chance and that scared me even more compared to the situation I was in. I didn't stand a chance. I had fought him for the first ten minutes of walking, I even went as far as hitting him where I didn't know where I got the bravery from. Yet all he did was stay silent and stair ahead, only letting out small growls when I hit him hard enough.

That soon made me back down. After that things went a lot smoother. He just walked at human speed for a long time as I lay in his arms bride wed style. I didn't understand he a vampire yet he walked at human speed. I have to admit I liked this option it was calmer.

I stayed tense in his arms waiting for him to drop me in disgust of something but he never did, he always kept a tight hold on me, which I wasn't sure was comforting or scared me more. I was brought out of my thoughts to hear a sigh. Instantly my gaze shot up to his face to see he was looking around in front of us. I quickly followed suit.

I looked forward to see that forest ended a few feet from us and followed out into concrete. Also a good distance from the forest line stood a red and black building with a flashing sign that said Fangtasia. How cheesy I thought normally for a second tempted to smile. Quickly getting rid of the thought I looked up again to see an uneasy look on his face. That's when a woman appeared.

"There you are the fuckers sent me home before I could even hear what punishment they could give you" A woman stood outside the bar in sexy but covering clothing, and major heels that if she was human she would be crippled by. She stood there was her hand on her hip looking up at Eric ignoring me.

Eric didn't say anything in reply but he didn't stop moving towards her.

"Eric?" She said in an annoyed tone. I whimpered as she raised her voice. Instinctively I turned my head into Eric's chest feeling comfort almost safe. It confused me. Shouldn't I be scared of him, he was the one that turned me and forced me to stay alive when I had no-one.

"Shhh"Eric cooed me and I felt myself relax only slightly. I felt his nose touch my head and I ducked my head so he wouldn't touch me. I must look so pathetic now. I still kept my head hidden in Eric's chest as we finally came to a stop which my guess was in front of the woman and the building.

"Who is she?" The woman said sounding very close now. My whole body flinched into Eric by instinct again and I hated it. This feeling was forcing me to make contact with him. I felt the vibrations from Eric's chest as he spoke.

"Pamela you are not my keeper, don't ask me so many questions" He said in an emotionless tone before he began walking again. That was Pamela? Didn't Eric tell me about her earlier? I narrowed my eyes trying to remember as he had spoken about it a few minutes after I came out of…..the ground. I tensed again at the thought remember the fear I had felt on top of my own.

"No-one will hurt you here" Eric said breaking into my thoughts. How did he know I was worried about that? Did this bond thingy he spoke about earlier allow him to know this? I had so many questions but no answers I thought annoyed. I turned my head so I could see what was going on.

Eric walked around the building until a door that looked like it had the material of a leather seat cover on the front. The woman appeared again opening the door letting us inside. I soon heard the door shut and lock before the woman was suddenly standing in the middle of the bar. It was a vampire bar of course with all the true bloods on the shelves.

"Eric please explain" Pam asked I believe. She looked at Eric before her gaze began to wonder over me. I trembled slightly and her eyes narrowed at me so I quickly hid my face from her.

"Enough Pam, I'll explain" Eric said breaking the silence. I soon felt her gaze remove but I didn't turn my head.

"Good" Was all Pam said before she watched us move. She kept giving me short glances but I had yet to receive a hint of if she liked me or not. I was worried that she would attack me.

"The Magister decided because of the proof my punishment should be minor…." Eric began to explain and sat down on a chair. I instantly took that as my queue to escape out of his arms, I pushed against the arms and began to wiggle but he only tightened his hold putting me in the exalt position I was in minutes ago.

"He decided that I had to…" He began to say but was interrupted. I could feel he didn't like that and it felt very…..odd I have to say that.

"You changed her?" Pam suddenly said sounding angry and shocked. Disbelief. I flinched at the sudden change in volume but didn't move any more than that. I was now very worried that she was going to attack me or something.

"Yes I obvious did Pam, you knew it the minute you saw me, so don't act surprised" Eric sounding a bit annoyed himself. He felt annoyed and hurt for what reason I did not know of. I was beginning to feel tired which was annoying because I not long have gotten up. I haven't even walked 10 steps I was carried all the way here!

"This is your new little sister Pam whether you like it or not" He said. I could feel his gaze on me but I just concentrated on keeping my gaze on the wall in front of me so I wouldn't meet anyone's gaze.

"She is little isn't she" I heard Pam say as I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep whilst I was in his lap but closing my eyes would have to do. It annoyed me slightly the fact that they were talking about me and not too me. Not that I thought I'd be able to talk to them or even wanted to.

"How long has she been up?" Pam asked.

"Only an hour" Eric said. That's when I felt fingers touch the side of my face tucking my hair behind my ear. I instantly tried to flinch away from the action but my head was already up against Eric's chest for me to move even an inch away.

"She's different" I heard Pam say oddly interested. She sounded like she wanted to kill me a minute ago. This woman is bi-polar. I opened my eyes and turned my head slight so I could see Pam looking over me curiously. She smiled and you could tell she didn't do it often as it looked like a chore to her.

I didn't smile back I just looked at her blankly. I couldn't smile, why would I need to smile? Why would I want to? They began to talk more about authority and all things that I didn't understand so I zoned out closing my eyes. Every other word I would hear such as

"Quiet….normal…why….name?...Stackhouse…."

I felt like I was drifting like in the place between sleep and awake where reality is gone and you just feel good. A while ago I had relaxed into Eric's hold from exhaustion and knew if I could think properly I wouldn't have done such a thing.

"Has she fed?" I heard loud and clear. My eyes shot open and I looked around. Fed? What no! I would not drink blood that means living and I didn't want to! I took a shaky breath and tried to move and had no such luck. I began to move my legs and stepped on his foot to try and ease his hold, all it did was make him growl which then made me whimper but I carried on.

I kept trying to wiggle must to the annoyance of Eric I could tell.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Pam say. We bother ignored her. I managed to twist my body around escaping the grip. I instantly sped away from Eric and since he blocked the door I went and hid behind a very tall chair, like a throne on the other side of the room. I slowly peaked my head around to see that Pam was looking at me oddly and Eric was giving me an amused smile.

"She's definitely going to liven up things around here" Pam mused before she disappeared out of sight. I looked around wondering where she had gone. I heard a clear of a throat and looked to see Eric was standing at the bottom of the steps up to where I was hiding. When did he move?

"Your name, I want to know it" Eric said. Not asked, said. He leant against the pole that was up on a small stage as he waited for my answer. My gaze began to run over him he was filthy and I hated to think what I actually looked like if he looked that bad. He had black over his arms and face his clothes were not recognisable of colour.

"Anna" I said quietly after at least 30 seconds. He looked up at me slightly shocked no expecting me to answer him. I kept his gaze shakily as I held onto the chair in front of me. I could tell he wanted to ask me more question yet he knew he wouldn't get proper answers. At least I hope he knew that he wouldn't.

"We can talk tomorrow…you need to feed…the sun will be up soon" Eric said moving from his spot walking towards the bar with his back to me. I looked towards the door and back to Eric before I raced around the chair and past Eric towards the door. I was just about to grab the door handle when I was picked up from behind. I cried out in both the contact and shock of suddenly having no ground at my feet.

"Nice try mitt barn" (my child) Eric said and I didn't completely understand what he said. I through my body around trying escape his hold. He managed to keep hold of me as I fought him. He began walking before suddenly we were sitting in a booth with me laid over his lap like I was earlier. This time he held a bottle of True blood in his hand.

He popped the top off with his thumb before speaking. I felt a pull trying to make me close my eyes but I managed to ignore it.

"This is what you will drink to sustain yourself" Eric said twisting the bottle around to show me the bottle. I eyed it with distain. I didn't want to drink that.

"No" I said turning my head into his chest. I heard a sigh before I was suddenly moved so I was now laying in between his legs. He held the bottle like a baby's bottle and began moving it towards me. I narrowed my eyes but had to concentrate on not completely closing them

"Don't be so stubborn you need this to survive and you will drink it" Eric said the tone he had been using with me earlier now completely gone. He was serious and firm right now. I tensed slightly at hearing that but I was still not going to drink it.

"Please don't" I said as brushed it up against my lips not forcing me yet. I felt his lips against my head not quite touching.

"Just drink Anna" Eric said pushing it to my lips. I made a noise of protest turning my head and tightening my lips. I heard an annoyed sigh.

"Your testing my patience Anna…you will feel the pull from the sun and you won't be able to feed and could die" Eric said angrily.

"Good" I said bluntly before and shoved my head back hitting Eric in the face. He grunted letting go of me dropping the bottle. I managed to jump up and run up to the door and break the lock opening it. I opened it to see the sun rising. I quickly raced outside.

"ANNA!" I heard shouted behind me from Eric. That's when the sun hit me. It was very painful but then I would feel sweet nothingness. I gasped as I felt myself burn and sizzle. Merely 30 seconds of being in the sun I heard burning behind me before I was grabbed. The burning soon stopped and so did the noises but I didn't open my eyes. I groaned slightly before slowly opening my eyes to see that I was laying on the floor breathing heavy but I it sounded far too loud.

I turned my head to see Eric in the same position looking at me with beyond anger and pain. I hated to see him hurt.

"ERIC!" I heard shouted in panic. Pam suddenly appeared in front of us, blood coming out of her eyes. I stared up at her lazily I felt so drained.

"Pam…get us some True Blood "Eric said sounding slightly in pain making feel guilty. Very guilty. But I didn't have time to feel the fullest of it as I was so tired I could feel myself being pulled into the darkness.

"Anna?" I heard my name. I felt myself lightly hum a response as I didn't have the energy for anything else. I felt myself being moved but I honestly didn't care until I felt something at my lips. A liquid of some kind. It was nice, really nice actually. I managed to open my eyes to see a wrist in front of me. My eye widened before they shut again from exhaustion.

I mumbled trying to move away from the wrist with no strength in the action.

"Just a little more, then you can sleep. You're in trouble tomorrow" I heard before I passed out.

…

I was laying on something hard but soft at the same time. Was I sleeping by the back of the sofa again in the living room? Had my father fallen asleep in my bed again? I moaned slightly rolling onto my side and snuggling in to my soft pillow. Wait, I wouldn't have a pillow on the back of the sofa.

I quickly shot up standing and stumbled until I grabbed something to steady myself. I blinked a few times to see that I had slept half on the floor half on Eric who now lays on the floor resting on his elbows smirking up at me. If I was human I would have blushed like crazy. Human….

"Did you know, you love to cuddle" Eric said smirking. I rolled my eyes slightly. I looked around to see the smashed bottle of blood on the floor and the broken chairs when we had crashed back in here. This bar was a slight mess.

I looked back to Eric who was also looking at the chairs. That's when his eyes narrowed. That's when it hit me.

"You're in trouble tomorrow"

I'm so much trouble for the stunt I pulled yesterday. He was so angry. I looked back to Eric to see him now standing looking at me giving me an angry but stern look.

" Do you know how much trouble you in now?" My father said darkly to me.

I was 8 years old. His plate was heavy because of the amount of food that was on it I had dropped it. He had now found out that I had ate some biscuits earlier today because I was so hungry.

Whack! I felt in the side of my cheeks sending me into the wall near me smacking my head hard against the because of the force. I soon felt a kick to the side when I didn't get up fast enough bruising my rips from the big boots he had on. I cried out whilst crying

He hated tears.

"Are you crying in front of me?" he asked almost deadly. I shook my head at him scared.

"I didn't mean to" I tried to tell him. I didn't mean to cry, I knew it upset him but it just hurt so much.

I switched back to reality to see Eric take a step towards me. I instantly reacted I through my hands up around my head.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I swear I won't do it again" I rushed out. That's probably the most I have ever spoke to him since I met him. I waited for him. I slowly moved my arms to see he was standing in front of me but made no movement to touch me.

"I'll be good I swear" I mumbled in a crying voice trembling. I was waiting, I hated the suspense I was feeling. Eric however didn't move.

"You will never feel my hand against you In that way…..you however will not being doing such acts like that again will you? Or there will be a punishment nothing physical understood?" Eric said looking down at me as I looked up at him.

I was shocked, completely stumped as he spoke. He was just telling me off? Not even a smack on the wrist.

"You're n-not going to h-hit me?" I asked honestly confused. I had disobeyed him why wasn't he punishing me?

"Do you want me to?" Eric said taking a step away from me so he could look at me better. I quickly shook my head.

"Well then, it won't happen" Eric said before he suddenly was raising around clearing up the bar.

I watched him and he was done in a matter of two short minutes. Pam suddenly appeared next to me. I squealed slightly running and hiding behind Eric who stood opposite us. Eric just laughed.

"Pamela, ready to open?" Eric asked. Pam just stared at him before turning towards the door.

"Shower, your stinking up the place" Pam called back. I looked down wondering how I hadn't felt the dirty caked onto my skin. My clips they had holes and rips everywhere luckily not showing much skin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Pam had left earlier little did I know that she was letting people in the bar. So after Eric and I had separate showers we walked back into the bar to see men and women dancing on poles. Humans and vampires were everywhere.

Being in the shower gave me a lot of time to think which I believe is a dangerous thing. My thoughts were constantly on the fact that I had to live my life alone and how I had no family, no friends and no-one to care about me. I had even tried to end my existence but Eric stopped me.

Eric. I wasn't sure what to think or feel about him. I didn't feel any romantic feeling towards him, but I wanted to trust him but I knew I couldn't.

"Anna "I heard my name said. I turned my gaze from the crowd of people to Eric who I sat next to whilst he sat on his throne.

"Are you well fed?" He asked me. I thought for a second before nodding my head yes. I had no interest in feeding. I turned my head away from him again just lazily looking around. Leaning back in my chair and that's when I noticed that Eric had disappeared at some point.

I brought my legs up to my chest and curled up on the chair going back to watching the crowd. It was nothing interesting just people dancing or humans acting drunk. I never got drunk so I had nothing to miss. I was only 18 when I turned my father put me off ever drinking anyway.

That's when I heard talking that was quiet almost buzzing but instantly caught my attention. I closed my eyes and decided to put my vampire hearing to good use and managed to filter out the loud rock music.

"You can't expect the girl to be happy Eric, you forcefully turned her" I heard Pam say.

"The fact that she is doing nothing, blood, sex, dancing, disobeying me she is doing nothing, I'm worried Pam and I don't do emotions" I heard Eric say and it was the most emotion I've heard from him.

"What are you going to do?" I heard Pam say before I was distracted by a fight I the bar. Eric was soon appeared sorting them out before everything went back to normal.

What is normal anymore?

…..

I was now officially 4 weeks old and not much has changed. I sat by Eric's side when the bar was open and then I was forced to share a coffin with him because of my acts when I first turned. I had tried twice to meet the sun and had nearly succeeded only once. I wasn't allowed out of his sight because of that.

He often had feed me himself or I wouldn't feed. It was often where he would command me to feed using our bond. I was forced to drink.

Eric taught me all about the vampire world about area's sheriff's kings and queens. About how vampires were fighting for rights like humans.

What had improved was I didn't flinch away from Eric anymore unless he used vampire speed to touch me. He often cuddled me in his lap when he was in his office working, I found I enjoyed these moments and found myself slightly attached to Eric and that worried me. I was...scared to care.

What makes me feel even worse is when I hear Eric down in the basement beating the wall. Pam turned around and let me know it was over me. I feel so guilty.

I was sitting in my usual spot when I noticed a vampire was watching me from across the room. I grew nervous and looked around for Eric, wondering where he was. He normally was here to give them a look and they soon backed down.

I thought vampires weren't allowed up here.

"Hello sweetheart, wanna ride?" A male vampire said at the bottom of the stairs before he suddenly standing near me. I quickly jumped up trying to run away from him but he grabbed my wrist pulling me into his chest forcefully kissing me. I whimpered kept trying to push on his chest. Fear built up inside me until suddenly he was off me. I saw him fly across the room landing in the middle of the dance floor.

Eric was suddenly down there holding him up by his throat.

"You dare touch her…you know full right that area is out of bounds!" Eric growled at the male vampire who struggled to breath. Even though we didn't need to. When everyone stood around watching he grew angry. He dropped the vampire who quickly disappeared.

"Everyone leave! "Eric suddenly growled out and within a minute everyone was gone accept for a few humans stumbling out as fast as they could. I stood there hugging myself. I could feel Eric gaze burning into the side of my head but I quickly moved away going to sit on one of the sofa's across the bar.

Tears began to fall down my face without my control. I've had enough. I didn't want this constant fear and pain anymore.

"Anna" I heard Eric say. I looked up to see he was standing at the end of the sofa looking at me looking awkward. I just shook my head.

"I don't want this anymore" I sobbed. I was 18 years old and I felt like I've lived a full life of pain in vampire years. I was falling apart. I rocked myself sobbing harshly.

"It hurts" I cried out as my vision began to blur from blood tears. I could see Eric's figure move from his position and on to the sofa. I tried to shrug his hands off me but I was just too tired of fighting anymore.

He pulled me into his lap wrapping me up in his arms. I sobbed into him.

"Please Eric, it hurts" I cried. It was the first time I had ever used his name. I hurt mentally

and emotionally so badly. Eric said nothing but hold me.

This carried on until I calmed.

"Pam pack my stuff and Bella's were going to Dallas and prepare the coffins" Eric said whilst stroking my hair. I sighed relaxing as he did this making me feel comfort. Moments like this I questioned my wish for the sun. I played with his fingers as they were covered in gloves. They were like biker gloves that made me wonder, he never normally wore them.

"Bella?" Eric asked. I turned my head to look up at him curious. He looked down at me with a very faint smile. He looked upset. I narrowed at that wondering what was wrong.

"I'm really sorry" He said leaning down and kissing my forehead. I looked at him confused. What was he saying sorry for? I was broken out of my thoughts when Pam came in dragging two coffins a lot small than the ones that were downstairs. I looked at them confused.

"Were going to be traveling. But I need you to be calm about this" Eric said as he stood up walking towards the nearest coffin. I whimpered knowing what he was going to do. They were single meaning I was going to be alone. Pam came in front of us and opened the coffin what scared me even more was the fact there was straps inside.

"Eric" I said sounding like I had been crying. I felt him tighten his hold on me before he lowered me. My eyes widened at that and I began fighting.

"No! Eric! Please don't!" I shouted fighting him but he was a 1000 year old vampire I had no chance of getting away. He pushed me down inside and I cried. He pulled a few straps over whilst holding my chest down. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me.

Pam placed a few duffle bags next to us before she dropped another with a loud thud.

"Let me out!" I said trying to free my arms but when I saw him pull silver chains out I sobbed.

"Shhh it will just hold you in place I swear it won't hurt you" Eric said trying to stroke my face but I just turned my face away from him. Eric finished and then tried to get me to look at him but I refused.

"I'm trying to protect you Bella, you don't understand the value you have" Eric said.

"Please" I sobbed as I tried to move in the restraints. I knew why he was strapping me in. he didn't want me to try and jump out into the sun. It was just the fact he was strapping me down in a coffin by myself, in the dark.

"They will be here soon, you need to get in your coffin before you get the bleeds" Pam said standing somewhere in the room sounding down right jealous and annoyed.

"I will get you out as soon as the sun goes down, I promise you" Eric said kissing my temple before he begins to shut the coffin.

"No Eric!" I cried out and began kicking and fighting the restraints and was instantly met with pain as silver met my skin as the cover the protected me from the silver moved.

"Eric!" Pam shouted annoyed when Eric stopped mid with shutting the coffin.

"Enough Pam, I am your maker you treat me with respect!" Eric said shouting at her. I found he spoke to me like he was a completely different person. It was freaky sometimes. The coffin then shut and I began kicking at the lid and fighting my bonds only to find them burning me.

I soon was taken under by the sun's pull and I was dead to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

"You struggled" I heard faintly as if in the distance as I slept. I lazily began to open my eyes when I felt the silver move away from my skin. I turned my head to see Eric kneeling outside my coffins pulling the silver away. I sighed with relief when the burning stopped.

I groaned slightly when I felt my skin trying to heal itself as it stung slightly. As soon as I felt the last strap move I was up and out the coffin but was stopped a few feet away from it when Eric appeared in front of me.

I didn't look at him, I kept my gaze on the ground refusing to make eye contact.

"A car will be arriving shortly, you will get inside while I pack the stuff away. Do you understand?" Eric said with complete authority in his voice. I tensed slightly but slowly nodded knowing not to get on his bad side.

"Good because it's here" He said before I heard a car roll up alongside of the plane we had previous been carried off of whilst in coffins. Once the car stopped I looked towards it before back to Eric to see he was staring at the luggage and he looked defeated. I wanted to comfort him so I shakily took a step towards him going to touch his arm.

"Eric…."I began to say when he suddenly was facing me glaring down at me.

"I said for you to get in the car!" He yelled at me. I whimpered ducking my head down whilst backing away before I vamp sped to the car, opening the door and shutting it behind me. I was so stupid! That's what I get for beginning to care!

I heard growling outside before there was a huge bang. I turned to look out the window to see that my previous coffin now lay crumbled on the floor whilst there was a dent in the plane. That's going to cost him I thought.

I pushed myself into the corner of the seat furthest away from where Eric would get in. He was angry I better stay away from him unless I want to get hurt. He was blocking the bond so I could only feel really strong emotions. After a few minutes I heard the boot open behind before I heard small thuds as he placed the few bags inside. Then he was suddenly inside the car telling the driver to go.

I sat stock still staring out the window but every once in a while looking at Eric. We passed grand buildings and many night clubs before we went out into the country a good 10 minutes.

We soon stopped in front of a very modern looking house and by the look of it very spacious. I was brought out of my musing when the door slammed on Eric's side. I quickly took that as my cue to get out. I opened the door stepping out before shutting the door.

"Take the bags inside" I heard Eric say behind me before the movement of the human's footsteps headed to the back of the car. That's when a scent hit me it was amazing. I took a long sniff of the air wondering what it could be it smelt like dark chocolate with hint of mint. I took a few steps forward scanning the front of the house wondering where it was coming from. I couldn't hear any heartbeats so it wasn't a human.

"You are going to meet my maker today, you will have the upmost respect whilst in this house understood?" Eric said bringing me out of my haze. I turned my head to see he was standing a few feet from me, I blinked a few times before I composed myself. I nodded ducking my head slightly.

"Now Eric, don't be so tough on her. She's only young" I suddenly heard a woman say. Where did she come from? I yelped and hid behind Eric the part of me that was in few was half of my face which peaked around Eric's arm. There was laughter coming from the woman.

"Isn't she sweet? "The woman said looking at me. I felt very uneasy why was she so friendly when she didn't know me?

"Bella this is Isabel she is the second in command of this area" Eric said introducing her. I watched her as she looked at me before she turned to Eric.

"He is waiting for you in his study, but he said to take your time" Isabel said quickly looking to me at the end part. Did she mean me?

"We will be there shortly" He said before Isabel said before she went into the house vamp speed. I took a step away from Eric looking at his back cautiously.

"How long are…" I began to ask but Eric looked down at me making me go silent.

"Okay" I said quietly. I looked at the floor before I felt Eric touch my hair which I failed not to flinch away from. But when I did he instantly moved his hand and I felt guilty.

"I didn't mean to" I said quickly looking up at him. Hurt was on his face for a few seconds before it disappeared and an emotionless expression covered his face. It hurt that he hid his emotions from me. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Follow me" He said pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly followed him as he raced through the house vamp speed until we reached a door. He stopped in front of the door and raised a hand and was about to knock when the door just opened.

There stood a boy around my age with brown hair really blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a grey long sleeve top and black jeans. Then it hit me the smell. It was him.

"Godric" Eric said. I looked up from the floor to see this so called Godric was staring at me. Even though he smelled good I still didn't trust him. I inched myself more behind Eric he was safe even if he scared me most of the time.

He said nothing but he moved into the room out of sight. Eric stepped forward so I instantly followed the action closing the door gently before returning to my position behind Eric. We stood a few feet in front of Godric who stood in front of a brown desk. His gaze scanned Eric and tried to scan me but I was mostly hidden behind Eric.

"It has been many years since you have requested a visit to me my child" Godric said finally speaking. His voice I could listen to all day I thought before quickly getting rid of those thoughts.

"It has and I'm sorry for it being on such bad terms" Eric said. That worried me. What was wrong with him? What is wrong? I looked back to Godric to see he looked curious and nodded for him to continue.

"I'd like you to meet Bella my new progeny" Eric said looking down at me before moving to the side. I instantly raised my hands to hug myself as Godric's gaze ran over me making me shiver.

"Bella this is Godric, my maker" He said. I looked up slightly to lock eyes with Godric to see he was looking at me amazement which confused me but I ignored it. I nodded towards him in greeting.

"Bella" I heard sharply from Eric. I winced looking at Eric to see him give me a stern look. I turned back to Godric to see that his features had hardened. That made me uneasy.

"Eric there is no need" Godric said just as sharply making me shuffle on my feet. Godric sounded even more terrifying, I took shaky breath before I spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Godric" I said tightening my hold on my arms nervously before looking back to Eric wondering if that was good enough for him. But he didn't even look at me he was looking at Godric.

" As it is mine Bella, I apologise for my child's behalf he tends to bully when upset" Godric said to me taking a step closer to me. It was an action he took to engage in conversation but I couldn't stop my reaction.

"Godric….." I heard Eric say quickly. But I had already reacted. I whimpered flashing behind Eric.

"Eric you have not…" I heard Godric say sounding very angry.

"Never would I strike my own progeny!" Eric suddenly growled out forcing a whimper from my lips. That's when I felt Eric lean back slightly so I latched my hands onto his shirt. I often did this when Eric had company back at Fangtasia.

"Do not forget your place Eric" I heard said calmly in a low tone. It sounded dangerous but at the same time I didn't believe I was in any danger with him like I did with Eric when he spoke like that.

"I was accused of selling V..." Eric began to explain forcing himself to calm down.

"Did you?" Godric asked warningly. Was Eric in trouble?


	5. Chapter 5

"No the Queen was but the blame was placed on me" Eric explained as I slowly began to relax as my grip softened as their voice began to get calmer in conversation.

"They couldn't completely prove it was me but a punishment was needed, they made me turn Bella" Eric said quietly at the end. He reached around making me let go of his shirt and pulled in front of him hugging me. I could still clearly see Godric.

He listened not saying much until Eric finished.

"How old is she?" Godric asked softly surprising me. I looked up to see that he had relaxed knowing that Eric wasn't doing such acts I could only guess.

"4 weeks" Eric said stroking my hair.

"It's too early for her to travel Eric, I told…" Godric began to say disbelief and shock filled his voice.

"I need your help with Bella" Eric said with gritted teeth. I could feel the growl rumbling in his chest that he wanted to let out. But he couldn't disrespect his maker. Godric's eye narrowed slightly.

"You were fine with Pam" Godric said dismissively. Eric suddenly rushed us forward in front of Godric. I yelped trying to pull away from Eric but he gripped my arm slightly. He pulled my sleeve up and I knew what he was showing him.

Because of the lack of blood I was drinking the burns that I received but also when I had tried to meet the sun's wounds were still there. I watched as Godric's gaze ran over my arm with anger and fear?

"Why has she not healed yet?" Godric said sounding concerned looking at Eric. I began to get frustrated as they spoke about me like I wasn't here. Eric sighed.

"She won't feed willingly" As soon as Eric spoke those words. Godric instantly looked at me with hard eyes.

"Why not?" Godric said but he said it whilst looking straight at me. He wasn't asking Eric anymore but me. I tried to pull at Eric's hold on me but he just tightened.

"Let me go!" I cried out trying to twist out of my arms.

"Answer him, tell him how you are trying to meet the sun" Eric said looking down at me. I looked at him right back desperately.

"Meeting the sun, at your age?.." Godric began to say in a lecturing tone.

"You don't understand!" I said a little louder than talking volume. Godric instantly stopped talking and I felt Eric's hold on me tighten in warning of speaking to his maker like that.

"Bella" Eric hissed in warning only to have Godric gave him a warning look before looking back to me.

"Make me understand" Godric said simply. I swallowed quietly.

"I'm tormented by the memories of my f-father abusing me…" I stuttered nervously.

"I'm reminded everyday how much I'm not wanted…" I said. Eric piped up by that.

"That is not..." Eric said and I lost it. My hands tightened in fists.

"It is! Maybe not but you but Pam certainly makes it obvious!" I shouted at him ripping my hands out of his. I knew he let me there's not way I could of done it on my own. Eric looked down at me in shock at the way I was acting.

"I am hurting you! I see the hurt, the anger..." I said my eyes beginning to water

"I relive the night you turn me nearly every night, and you know it and it kills you" I said beginning to get quiet as fear began to fill me. Why did I think I could do that without a punishment? They were going to hurt me

It was silent. Both Eric and Godric stood in front of me not saying a word. Eric staring at me in shock whilst Godric looked at me in concern.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I'm sorry I won't do it again. I know my place" I said getting quieter and quieter as I trembled. I quickly got out of there. I ran out of the room down straight out the front door and onto the grass where I fell to my knees. I began crying as I panicked from what I had just done.

I had disrespected my maker and his maker who was even older than 1000. They were going to hurt me so much. I trembled. I needed to get out of here. I got up quickly before running vamp speed into the forest. I needed to get out of here, fast.

After 10 minutes of running I stopped leaning against a tree as I began to grow tired. How long how it been since I had gotten up? I righted myself and looked around to see that it was a lot lighter than before. Eric would have been here by now dragging me back inside but he wasn't. Did he finally give up?

I looked around to see that there was no-one for miles.

"My child has stopped you every time you have tried to meet the sun. Why do you try again?" I suddenly heard behind me. I span around is surprise. I didn't hear him arrive. I looked behind me at the sun rising.

"You should get to ground" I said quietly worried for him surprising myself. Godric gaze lightened quietly.

"Why is that?" He asked opposite me looking around looking very comfortable.

"You will burn, it's not safe for you to be here" I said looking at the sun cautiously looking at the slow rising sun. He wanted to live so why put his life in danger like this?

"That is not answering my question..." Godric said. I clenched my eyes shut.

"I don't want you hurt okay?" I said frustrated. I didn't know why that even was. I didn't know anything about him but his name and that Eric was his child. How can I be attached to him already?

"You want to meet the sun, yet you refuse to see what's right in front of you…" Godric began ignoring what I said. I was thankful for that. I cocked my head slightly as he spoke listening. I felt relaxed around him.

"A family..."

I watched him curiously as he spoke. A family?

"What?" I said and my voice wavered. He was making me question my want for the sun.

"You need to leave" I said quickly looking away from him. He wouldn't change my mind. I had made my mind up when I was human. I took a shaky breath in again.

"You want a family" Godric suddenly said. I knew why. It was because the sun was beginning to shine over the land in the distance. I smiled small.

"I would but I'm not sure what that is Godric" I said shaking my head. It didn't matter the sun would be here soon. What did I have to fear? I started walking towards the sun before Godric could distract me.

"Eric, Pam, Isabel and myself…we are your family" Godric said making me freeze. I turned to look at him. I shook my head looking away.

"He might not show it, that's my fault but Eric loves you, that's why he saves you" Godric said and doubt began to fill me. No! He can't say these things when I was so close

"Where is he then? He has given up on me" I said as my eyes watered and I cursed under my breath. Eric wasn't here now, he had given up. Godric only smiled at me.

"I don't believe giving up is my vocabulary" I suddenly heard behind me. I span around to see Eric standing there. He had the bleeds. I to my face to see I had the bleeds quite badly.

"Eric" I said in a voice that sounded confused.

"You need to decide now Bella, I want you to stand by my side as my mother, my daughter and my friend and in return I would be your farther, your son and you friend" Eric said walking towards me. His hands came up to my face wiping some of my tears out from under my eyes.

He would take

"You promise?" I whispered. Eric smiled before he picked me up wrapping me in his arms and racing me back to the house.

Now we had one problem.

Would all of us get back in time? Could I live with the fact that it would be my fault if they didn't make it?

…

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this story as it's my first one and I'm really nervous if you guys will like it. Feel free to review and message me if you have any questions or suggestions, which would be great!**

**As long as at least a few people review and tell me to carry on I will do so. I don't want to waste my time on a story you don't want to read.**

**Many thanks**

**Jess**


End file.
